New Heroes
by superpower37
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! Peter and Mary Jane's children are also part Spider. In hoping to protect his only daughter, Peter only trains his son. When his daughter meets the Symbiotes, she is thrust into the dangers of the world around her. Harry is still alive. PeterxMJ NormiexOC
1. The Beginning

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Patrick and Patsy.

Author's note: This story was inspired by a classmate of mine.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Mary Jane Watson-Parker flipped through the channels on the television set in their quaint home just outside the city. Her stomach was large, she was going to have a baby. Or so she thought. Suddenly, pain filled her abdomen.

"PETER" she screamed. Peter came running and picked her up. Mary Jane, or MJ, gasped in surprise. She'd almost forgotten that he was a superhero, the famous Spiderman. They got into the car and drove to the hospital. In the room, MJ's doctor came in.

"There seems to have been a change that we didn't pick up on" he said. This worried both of them. Peter looked at the doctor questioningly.

"What's wrong? Is the baby alright" he asked. The doctor smiled from ear to ear.

"The baby's fine, or shall I say babies" he told them. MJ looked at her husband. Her face lit up and she celebrated it until another contraction came. Finally it was time.

"You can do it MJ" Peter egged. MJ was turning deep red. Soon, a baby's cry was heard by both parents. The doctor sighed and took a breath.

"Congratulations, it's a boy. Okay, I can see the other baby, PUSH" the doctor said. MJ pushed and pushed. Finally, the last baby came out.

"You did good MJ" Peter said collapsing into the chair next to her.

Congratulations, it's a girl" the doctor told them. He took her to be cleaned. They heard the doctor blow out a big breath as he brought the babies to them. MJ held both of them.

"I kind of like the name Patrick" Peter said.

"Then it's Patrick, but I get to name the girl. Patsy's a unique name, that'll be our daughter's" MJ said triumphantly. Patrick and Patsy Parker happily giggled in their mother's arms.

_**15 years later:**_

Those giggling newborn babies grew into tall, dirty blond teenagers. They had always been nice to each other, but not close. Patrick was protective of his 'younger' sister. The twins went to public school two blocks from their house. At a young age, Patrick developed abilities like his father. Peter began to teach him. Meanwhile, Patsy showed no sign of powers. Once Patrick, or Pat, was ready, he put on his mask and suit and fought besides his father. Everyone one of them assumed that Patsy would be like her mother, boy were they wrong!

"I'll see you tomorrow" Patsy said to her friend. Pat was out patrolling the city with their father. She walked up a block when someone grabbed her. They covered her mouth and wrapped an arm around her ribs.

"You're coming with me" a man's voice said and dragged her off. She began to struggle. When they were in an alleyway, the man put her down and tied her up. Then, he picked her up and carried her around the ribs again. Meanwhile, Pat was getting a bad feeling. They hid and got dressed in civilian clothes. Peter's phone rang.

"Peter, Patsy never came home" MJ shouted frantically. Peter dropped his phone. Pat looked at his father. His father told him and he went instantly pale.

"Oh God no" Pat whispered. His heart constricted and he went numb. He fell to the ground sobbing. Peter bent down, picked up his phone and Pat. Pat didn't want to move, it was too painful. He loved his sister.

_Uh oh! What will happen next? Please R&R!_


	2. Finding Patsy

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: Finding Patsy

Pat was lying in his bed sobbing uncontrollably when images started to flash in his mind. Patsy was sending him pictures of where she was. He ran out of the house with his parents following him. Patsy was confusing him so he stopped. Meanwhile, the man who'd taken her was stroking her hair and Patsy whimpered. He got up and walked to the front her. He was about to get on her when she put her fingers in the same position as her brother and father and web came out.

"What the….." he said. He was unsure where the web came from and looked behind her. Suddenly, Patsy broke free with her super strength, well, it was really part super strength and adrenaline. She kicked him and he fell down. She ran out of the building and strangely, ran smack into Pat. Pat turned to her and caught her.

"PATSY" he yelled. He pulled into a tight, protective hug. He kissed her forehead. Peter came over to them and took Patsy and hugged her himself. They quickly took her home. Peter and Pat put on their suits and rushed out. MJ hugged her daughter and cried.

"Mom, I have to go with them" Patsy frantically told her. MJ nodded and went to get a suit she had for Patsy in case she had spider powers. Peter was Spiderman, of course, Pat was Spiderboy, and now Patsy would become Spidergirl. MJ kissed her and wished her good luck. She ran out in her civilian form. She found her father and brother up on a street light. The man came out on cue and Pat and Peter interfered. Patsy ran into an alleyway and changed. When she did, she found that she was wearing a dress like costume. The two of them were wining, but very close to losing. Patsy tied him up with web and Pat and Peter looked at her confused, they didn't recognize her yet.

"Who are you" Pat asked me when the fight was over. She smiled beneath my mask. Her dad was also waiting for an answer.

"More importantly, are you on the good side" he asked.

"I thought you boys needed help" she said shrugging. She could tell that they were both shocked beyond belief. They pulled me into the alleyway and they changed. Peter almost dragged her down the street to their house. In the house, they both sat down.

"Patsy! You could've been hurt! Or killed" he yelled in concern. MJ had come in and instantly left.

"Dad, I had to do it! You two were about to hurt" Patsy argued.

"At least Pat was trained. I had years of experience" Peter pointed out harshly.

"No one taught **you**" Patsy argued.

"Yeah, well, the criminals in those days were nothing compared to now" Peter yelled.

"That's why I need to learn" Patsy screamed back. The heated argument ended like all the others, in a tight hug. Peter rocked his daughter back and forth. He was crying.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry, I was just so scared that I'd lose you" Peter whispered calmly.

"I know daddy, I'm sorry too" Patsy said. They both pulled out and looked at each other.

"We were both concerned about you Patsy" a voice said starling both of them. They turned and found the owner of the voice, Pat. The whole family gathered and hugged each other. It's great when you're with family and even greater when you save the world with them, that's what Patsy learned that day. But, she was going to learn a lot more.

_Well, that's chapter 2! What will happen next? Please R&R!_


	3. A Hard Decision

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: The stories on my first account are being updated slowly.

Chapter 3: A Hard Decision

Everything was back to normal, whatever that could be. Well, to the Parkers it did.

"Pat! Let's go" Patsy yelled at her brother. She was already dressed, where as Pat was still sleeping. Patsy yanked the covers off him, but Pat grabbed them back. Then, Patsy smiled and web yanked the glass of cold water on the adjoining bathroom counter over. It spilled all over Pat.

"Patsy" Pat yelled sitting straight up in bed. Patsy collapsed in fits of giggles. Pat got up and got dressed reluctantly. They said goodbye to their parents and left for school. A block away, they were stopped by man.

"Excuse me" Patsy said. The man didn't budge. This made Pat think about the time he wasn't there to stop Patsy from getting kidnapped. He stepped in front of her.

"Get away from her" he growled. The man didn't wince. He grabbed Pat by the collar and threw him against the side of a building.

"Get out of here girl" the man growled at Patsy. She didn't move.

"Patsy go! I'll be fine" Pat reassured her. Patsy finally went, but not without doing _something_ for revenge first. She spotted the fact that the guy's pants were so baggy that they were about to fall down his butt. She used her web and yanked down his pants. The guy didn't even feel his pants fall. When Patsy had left, the guy turned to Pat.

"Look you little weasel, I know who your family is and what they do. You get a choice, either you lose your mother or your sister. One of them is going to die" the man snarled. He dropped Pat and left. Pat was crying, he loved both his mom and his sister.

"Pat, what's wrong" Patsy asked the next time he saw her. He looked down at his feet.

"Nothing" he mumbled. He had to refrain from crying, he couldn't or else Patsy would know something had happened. He continued until he got to his next class.

"PAT! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG" Patsy yelled once they were at home. None of their parents were home from work yet. Pat kept walking into his room. Patsy sighed. Her brother was never like this, he was always happy and energetic. She walked out and went to find the guy they had encountered earlier. She found him.

"What the heck" he growled when Patsy shoved him into the side of a building. She sneered at him.

"What did you say to my brother" she asked. He told her _everything_. Patsy growled. She thought, she had a plan.

"I'll make you a deal" she said. She had prior knowledge that had to happen and it needed to happen **before** the plan was carried out. The man smiled.

"Of course, anything for a lady" he said sinisterly.

"The deal is that I'll give you my life. However, you can't touch my family and you'll have to wait nine months, I need something to happen first. Then, I'm all yours" Patsy told him. The man smiled and he agreed.

"Patsy! Where'd you go" Peter asked his daughter.

"Out" she replied simply and went to her room. Peter looked at his wife for help. MJ told him to drop it. Neither of them knew what was really happening. The next day, Pat went to go find the guy, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Pat was worried.

* * *

_**8 months and some odd days later:**_

Patsy's stomach was big and her parents and Pat was worried. There was no explanation for it, that they knew of. Days, later Patsy cried out in pain. Pat, Peter, and MJ rushed her into the hospital.

"Patsy Parker" a doctor called. The three of them stood up and went over.

"Is my daughter alright" Peter asked. The doctor kept looking at his clipboard.

"Your daughter had a 6 pound baby girl. Did you know she was pregnant" he asked. Their eyes widened in shock, none of them knew.

"No" they all responded simultaneously. They went into the room and found Patsy holding a pink bundle. Patsy looked up and went pale.

"Alright, who's the father" Peter asked. He then got a good ribbing from MJ. He rubbed the sore spot.

"Me and your father are disappointed that you didn't tell us as soon as you knew" MJ corrected him.

"Yeah Patsy" Pat agreed. Peter was still looking mad, but agreed silently.

"Sorry" Patsy whimpered. They each met the newest family member, Anna. Then, at night, they left. Patsy got up and snuck out in her hospital gown.

* * *

Please R&R! Who's the father? 


	4. Goodbye?

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I own Tina, other than that, see chapter 1.

Author's note: Wow! I'm updating fast. This chapter has a poem that I wrote off the top of my head for this story.

Chapter 4: Goodbye?

_I'm sorry that I have to leave_

_You mean so much_

_You are my family_

_My brother, my best friend_

Patsy felt bad about doing this, but she had too. The choice was either her or her mother and it was definitely not her mother. And plus, it had too be her in order for her plan to work.

_Tell dad I'm sorry_

_Tell mom that she's the best_

_Tell my friends that they were awesome_

_Tell my lover that I love him_

She had made sure to tell the Anna's father what to do. He was in on the plan and had promised not to tell Pat or her family about it.

"I'm ready" she told him as soon as she came up to him. The man laughed sinisterly.

"I'm giving you one last chance to back off, only for you" he told her. She shook her head.

"No, this must be done. It's to save my family" she said. The man shook his head in disappointment. Patsy laid down with his dagger above her heart. He raised his dagger high and brought it down hard and fast.

_I'm sorry that I have to leave_

_You mean so much_

_I'll miss you all_

_Forget me never_

_Cause I'll always love you_

_Forever and ever_

Patsy laid their dead. She never felt anything and her face was calm. A passerby found her and immediately phoned 911. Peter worked for the police and was notified after the phone was hung up.

"MJ! Get Pat, we need to go to the hospital _fast_" Peter screamed after he hung up the phone. MJ didn't need to wake Pat up, Peter had already done that.

"What happened" MJ asked fearfully. Peter didn't answer her and ran out to the car. The two followed him. They drove to the hospital.

"Dad! What's wrong" Pat whined. Peter hustled them in.

"Patsy's been murdered" he finally said bluntly. MJ went pale and dropped her purse. Pat went white and collapsed on the floor.

(I was going to end there, but I came up with a better idea. And I changed, a.k.a. forgot who the father was, so I thought about it some more and have a good idea)

"Excuse me, can I see Patsy alone" a young woman's voice asked. They turned around, Pat looked up. It was Patsy's best friend Tina. They silently nodded and left.

"Thanks Tina. What took so long" Patsy asked once she was revived. Tina was a mutant and had a lot of powers. Tina shrugged.

"I guess it was your family. They are always so secret for a 'family', I mean, my family isn't even _that_ secret. Hardly anybody knows where you live, I think" Tina laughed. Patsy rolled her eyes.

"My family's not secret, we do have that one thing, but that's all. And people know where I live, after all, I'm good at making friends" she said. Then, the other Parkers came in and gaped at her.

"Patsy………………" Peter trailed off. Then, Tina remembered the other reason she came to see her friend. Patsy and Tina shot glances at each other. It was time to make the journey.

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
